A Wish
by Suryallee
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, you can get it!
1. Default Chapter

**A Wish**

**Chapter one**

**Please enjoy the story, I had a lot of fun by writing it! That's sure!**

Yoko was having enough!

Kurama was such a pitiful excuse for a fox!

The fox spirit inside of the ningen where shaking his head in defeat.

He was in love with this ningen girl since…, 3 years now? And never did he do anything!

Only look at her when no one was paying attention and nothing else!

Yoko had definitely enough!

Keiko was a really beautiful girl and sexy too!

Why such a woman used to love a fool like the detective was an everlasting miracle to the Yoko!

But c'mon she loved him anyway.

What ever Yusuke was doing she would take him back! It was unbelievable for Yoko how anyone could be that nice!

For Shuichi she would be the perfect wife for his human family, for Yoko she was the incarnation of the perfect mate. They must have her he decided! Let Yusuke look after someone else!

So Yoko took advantage of Shuichis sleepy mind and overtook their body. The Kitsune was determining to change sweet Keikos mind completely! He would make sure that she would love them and not Yusuke any longer!

With that thought in his mind the silver haired fox spirit was out of the window of their ningen home and on his way to Keiko!

**Yukimura residence **

Keiko was looking at the ring she got from her aunt Nuriko.

She and her aunt had never got along; they both had constantly fought against each other since, well, ever!

Why she from all of her family got all her money after her death was for Keiko a miracle!

The ring was another surprise.

Her aunt never took it from her finger ever! She was sure she would take this with her to her last rest but instead she made very clearly sure that no other as Keiko got the blue stoned ring after her death!

The ring was a wonderfully master piece of art! It was a beautiful blue stone on a silver band in the shape of a star. The ring was simply beautiful!

I wish Yusuke would give me something beautiful like this; she thought mindlessly and then spoke it out aloud to no one specific.

Loud talking to herself was a bad habit from Keiko what was only showing itself when she was alone. Keiko was making this mindlessly sometimes to get her often frustrated mind at ease and some things clearly to herself.

"But before this would happen, my wish that Yoko could fly ore Kazuma would be kissed by the most beautiful girls in his reach would come true!"

Keiko sight and got up from her bed she was sitting at to take a hot shower.

In her distracted mind Keiko missed the faint blue glow that came from the ring for one second.

**Fare away from her position**

Yoko felt suddenly very light.

In fact he was …Flying!

After he was over his first shock the fox tried his best to get his feed back to the earth!

Yoko was cursing under his breath by doing so and tried hardly to get some sense out of this!

**At the Kuwabara residence, outside the door**

Kazuma Kuwabara was searching after his keys.

Another boring day was over and every girl into this town was avoiding him as usual.

Suddenly a beautiful blond haired woman came to him and gave him a mind blowing kiss before he could ask her what she was doing!

His sister Shizuru could only stand beside him and watch the unexpected scene, with big eyes and an unbelieving impression on her face.

**At Yokos position**

He tried frantically to get his feet back to the earth over ten minutes now!

Only with the effect to change his position from feet pointing to earth, into feet pointing to the sky and head to the ground!

Now he was cursing loudly and slightly nauseous!

How Jin could stand something like this, more so, love it was a miracle to the spirit fox!

Yoko became more and more pained about his strange situation!

He throws out every curse he that came into his mind against the person who got him into this humiliating situation. If he ever would find out who had done this to him he would personally kill him!

Yoko only hoped that no one would see him like this!

Especially not… he!

"What are you doing over there Fox?" A smooth voice suddenly from under him was heard.

No luck! Yoko thought somehow defeated.

Why where the gods so cruel to him today?

Under him stand a slightly confused looking apparition named Hiei who tried his hardest not to laugh at the comical show his companion was giving him two feet in the air since ten minutes now!

**At the Yukimura residence**

After Keiko leaved the bathroom, she sneezed suddenly.

With the thinking of getting some cold she turned to her room.

She was greeted with the long stemmed red roses she became from Kurama just two days before. By the look at them she thought about the red haired fox spirit and his full blood Kitsune counterpart again

"Sometimes I wish Yoko san would be as polite as Kurama san and equally nice and caring!

Dear, he would be more gorgeous then as he is now!

And that Hiei san would be a little nicer! Then everybody would not be so cruel against him.

I really wish that Yusuke could not lie for one day! He had lied to me today again! I really couldn't stand this much longer! Why can he not be as polite as Kurama san?

…….!

I think too much about Kurama san lately!"

With that the brunette got herself something to wear.

"Genkay was so beautiful when she was young. She feels not so good the last days and her healthy is going more and worse! I really wish sometimes she would be young again! Then she would not have these problems with her health."

Suddenly Yukinas sad face from the afternoon came back to her mind;

"Oh I would do anything to bring her, her twin brother so she could be happy again! I wish it would make Puff and she would stand beside him and would know that he is her brother! That Yukina would never have to cry about him again!"

**At Yokos position**

Hiei suddenly quit his laugh.

He felt himself out of the sudden not really nice to do so!

What is happening here the jaganshi thought slightly confused? Suddenly he got the strong urge to help the now nearly hysterical looking Kitsune back to the earth!

Strange, Hiei thought.

Yoko on the other hand was feeling rather funny now!

He was definitely not in his best mood!

Nope, this was definitely not his day!

When suddenly Hiei tried to help him to get his feet back to the floor they both ended up into a very…. compromising position right into mid air!

For one moment they both where very quiet, but then both of them surprised the other with an apology, only to quiet down again.

"Something here isn't right"; Yoko began their arc ward conversation after two minutes in embarrassing silence that followed the outcome of Hiei´s first try to help.

"Yes! Do you have any idea what's going on here!" Hiei looked ready to kill something or someone

"No, I really have not the slightest idea Hiei san, but I assure you I will find out who had done this!"

(Why am I being this polite all out of sudden, he idly asked himself? San?)

"Do you have a clue how we get you back to earth?" Hiei´s face had become a reddish taint from their arc ward position when he asked Yoko this. Not to mention his confused look at Yokos way to address him!

"No, but I am sure …, oh no! This is not happening to me really!"

"Hiei san? Yoko!"

This moment chose Yukina to appear out of nothing with a loud… Puff!

**Kuwabara residence**

Shizuru took silently in that every woman on the street suddenly seems to want to kiss her baby brother! She had really no clue what was going on here, but hell, she would rather die before she would stoop this show!

**At Genkays **

The old spirit had felt ill the entire day.

Her mood was as bad as never before!

Suddenly the old lady felt a tingling sensation in her body, but before she could ask the ice maiden beside her what was happening to her, Yukina disappeared right before her eyes into a loud… Puff!

Strange; The old woman thought after blinking her eyes two times, then she lifted her right hand to her face to take the pink coloured lock out of her eyes.

Wait a minute…..!

Pink?

**At Yokos**

Both apparitions turned their heads to the owner of the voice at the same time.

Only their thoughts where different;

Yoko was frantically searching about a good apology now quietly cursing at every god who dared to listen, and Hiei who only felt the pure horror rising inside him by the look of Yukinas face!

He knew from that look at him that she somehow knew that he was her brother!

Where did she know this? Who told her anyway!

And from the rest of her impression he could clearly read that she was about to ask what the hell they both where doing there into the air in the position they where in!

Hiei suddenly got the strong feeling this was not his day!

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I can explain this, or would you Yukina chan?"

Yokos question suddenly got him thankfully out of the wrath from his sister!

**At the Yukimura° residence**

Keiko thought a wile over what the Kitsune would do if he could really fly.

"No, if he could fly, he would only make more trouble as he has before! I think I wish better that he never learn it!"

She made her bed and crawled into the covers after thinking awhile about the fact that she got not a single night sleep since three days because someone was ever about to interrupt her rest lately!

"I wish I could sleep one night without interruptions, (Yawn) and that no one could enter my room for one night. And every one who tried it would be send strait into the nearest pool of mud! And that Shizuru and her brother could get some rest without any ghosts tonight! They had too much of this lately."

With that she laid her head onto her pillow and drifted into sleep.

Never aware the constant faint glows from her ring with every wish she made!

**Kuwabara residence**

Suddenly the kissing stopped.

Kazuma was certain that he was never happier then now!

Shizuru stand behind him into their entry and shake her head in an unbelieving manner.

"This is the definitely craziest evening ever!" She told her little brother after she found her voice back, slightly confused and then both siblings entered their home to get some rest.

**At Yokos place, half an hour and many explanations later,**

After Yoko told Yukina what had happened to him and Hiei, he suddenly felt a strong pull downwards;

Oh Noo! The gods are cruel!

Was all he could think before three things happened at once ;

First,

Yukina leaped into Hiei´s arms with a loud, "Brother!" on her lips;

Next,

Hiei was catching her with a blank face into his arms,

And last but not least,

They all fell down on the floor with a loud; Thump!

But most importantly for the poor Kitsune was ;

Right on his stomach!

After Yoko got his senses back he vowed silently to himself never to wish again that he could fly!

**At Genkays **

Only one word could be heard loudly ringing through the still and peaceful night at the temple,

"KOENMAAA!"

**At Keikos**

Outside the Yukimura residence, was a completely unaware Yusuke trying to enter Keiko's window.

He had become the strong need to buy her some jewellery at the late evening, and was now on his way to give her it.

He wanted to surprise her with the present so he chose her window, since it was late, to give it to Keiko.

Suddenly an unknown force took the surprised Hanyou by his collar and took him first into the air and then led his target fell right into the next pool of mud.

Too be continued

For this;

Have I spelled the names right this time? If I have not tell me! I found so many versions out there I really don't know it now. Into my French manga Keiko is called Ukimura; in other on the net they spelled her last name Yukimura. The same for Genkai/ and Genkay. Suryallee 


	2. THE WISH 2

The Wish

Chapter two

Not proof read version

Yoko holds his stomach into a protecting and soothing manner.

It hurts like hell!

The poor Kitzune thought and grit his teeth in pain.

He was back into his human form and Kurama was constantly lecturing the Yoko inside himself for his action the day before, or was it the night?

Both where not really sure any longer, because they where in real pain and now at Genkais temple.

The both korime siblings had brought him here and much to the Kitzunes surprise, they had helped him, both!

What was ongoing here? Kurama thought not the first time this last 8 hours, its like something make out of us all of a big joke!

Suddenly, the two beings inside one body felt a strange sensation running up and down their spine, and after it subsided the two looked somehow shocked for the very first time into their lives into the face of each other.

"This has not happen!"

Both of them spoke out loud into the face of the other at the very same moment

Right in front of a very curios looking apparition, named Hiei, who could not believe what he just saw!

Genkai tried her hardest not to freak out at the picture her mirror presented her.

She was young again! How could this happen!

The old spirited lady was completely pissed about this new fact. Finally she had gone through all the madness that was called young live and now…This!

Genkai found this not at least amusing and went her gaze back to the cringing Koenma in front of her;

"Are you really sure"; she spoke with a really dangerous voice to him; "that you have nothing to do with this!"

The young ruler of Reikei cringed even more if this was possible and nodded hurriedly, inside himself Koenma tried to get some sense into this.

How this all could happen to his Reikei Tantei was a complete miracle to him, he didn't know what could cause such an effect.

Not to mention that he tried his hardest to find the one to blame for it.

He had absolutely no clue who the one was to blame for the strange events that occurred to his Reikei Tantei! And Genkai was young again out of sudden or what have happened to Kurama exactly; the dammed Kitzune didn't tell him one single word!

And Hiei make it not much easier either, he was brooding about the fact that someone must have told his sister who he was and tried constantly to find out who it was to kill him or her!

Koenma sight out loudly, if this all was not bad enough, Yusuke had arrived only minutes ago, covered from head to toe into a thick layer of dirt and mud and into a mood that could rival his dads easily! But what was comical at it was that he had promptly fainted by the greeting sigh of a young Genkai after he saw her come out of the temple!

This all could not happen to him really, the tiny ruler of Reikei thought, it must be some kind of a very bad dream…

Suddenly Koenma felt the strange urge to change his appearance into his adult form and to take his beloved pacifier out of his mouth!

He could not withdraw from doing exactly the same.

And so, the next time Genkai turned around to ask him something, she was greeted with Koenma into the older form and without his Pacifier!

Arching one delicate eyebrow, the now young psychic only mentioned his current state of utter confusion with a cool;

"Welcome to our little club, Koenma."

Keiko was having a really bad day!

First she woke up to late; she only wished that her teacher had slept in to long too for the first day of his life; and second, she could not find her right pair of shoes!

Instead she found an old pacifier from her little cousin under her bed she was searching for some years ago when the lovely girl was only one year old and she had babysat her niece for a day!

Suddenly thinking at Koenma she wished out loudly that would be somehow more matured sometimes and not so childish all the time!

Then Yusuke would take him more serious and would not make all the trouble all the time.

Then her dream from the last night of a full well sleep returned into her mind and brought out a big blush onto her face, she had a very naughty dream with Kurama and his kizune counterpart, yoko, who where kissing her and caressing her body into a sexual manner at the same time!

" I really would like to know if this two could be possibly could be separated, and if it would be for only to find oput if the two could go along with each other.

I wish I could see both of them separated from each other for one time in my live that must be the most beautiful sight ever!

But it would have not to hurt the two; if I had one wish, I would wish Yoko a new body and that Kurama would have the same powers as Yoko afterwards. They deserve to have some peace from each other.

Especially Kurama!"

After she finally arrived at her university, her teacher came around quite the same time as her and so Keiko got away with it for this time.

Into her class, she was constantly thinking about her boyfriend.

Not the first time but this time more serious at the matters!

She could not understand it, why could he not grow up a little and be more matured for once?

She looked idly at the pacifier from the morning;

Sometimes Keiko was thinking she was constantly baby-sit; a five years old!

He would never grow up, not into this century, she decided and went her gaze back to the teacher in front her to follow the lead.

Silently wishing whispered under her breath to low to be heard from anyone that she wished that Yusuke could meet his demon friend here into the ningenkai for some time without Koenmas ability to send them back there for awhile! Especially the ones from the tournament, maybe he could loose some of his tension by sparing with them or would behave not this childish the entire time in front of them!

But really believing did Keiko this, not.

After the class had ended, Keiko went back home.

On her way she was greeted with Shizuru who was talking to Kurama very exited over something and he was holding his stomach!

After a few words Keiko got in what she was talking about;

Keiko was shocked!

It seems that every-single-one of her wishes she had spoken out aloud to her self since yesterday had come true!

That means…!

Oh-Nooo, not good!

The young woman hastily excused herself with a beery red face and tried her hardest to understand how this have could happen!

Suryallee


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wish**

**Chapter 3**

**Please remember my native speech is German.**

**This is my first try to write an entire chapter in English down without have written it out before in German, yay!**

**It took me full five hours to get the entire thing readable! I really hope it is so, if not, please telling me that! More so, please tell me if it is better, I return to the other way I have worked before, I need your responses to get better with this.**

**But to be true I have the feeling it sounds more right, when I write it down in English from the start.**

**Tina chan, I will sent this one to you in the next days, if you want me to do so, I think it is better to separate the works from you and Altar chan so it gives no problems. **

**Please tell me, ok?**

**Suryallee **

Right after Keiko arrived at her home, she clamped her hands on her mouth.

How has every one of my wishes come true? She thought, This can not really happen to me!

Ok, think girl, think!

What have you done since yesterday what you do not normally? Better, what has happened into the last weeks what have to be out of the normal routine?

The young woman thought silently about everything that happened the last two days.

Every time stopping her from speaking it loudly out, so not another wish could escape her and harm her friends.

Then suddenly, she remembered the conversation of her two friends.

Keiko had fully forgotten about the theme the two discussed before she greeted them! That got her hands from her mouth,

"Yoko had tried WHAT?"

. Keiko was fuming and blushing. The dammed Kitzune was on his way to seduce her!

For the first time after she found out about her unusual little gift, Keiko used it on purpose;

"I wish, Yoko would fall in love with the most unusual person who cross his path for only one single day and would not be able to perform anything naughty the whole time!

And I wish also that he knew the whole time that it is a lection for him and that he can remember everything after it!"

She sighted and sits back down on her bed,

" I only wished that Hiei san is not to angry with me when he finds out that it was I who have done that to him, I didn't wanted it on purpose, I only wanted him and Yukina to be happy.

Oh no! I did it again!"

"I am sure he got the message!"

Suddenly Hiei's smuck voice was to hear; it came from Keiko's window behind her, and startled the shit out of the scarred woman.

"So, you were that, surely you want to know now what happened after all your… little wishes. And don't worry about my revenge on you, I think I found a minute ago something much better as that!"

Hiei gave her one of his favourite smirks before he hopped into her room and closed her window right after that.

It was oblivious to Keiko that the fire apparition must plan something and wondered silently if she really wanted to know just that!

After the jagon master has told her everything from the events into the last hours she had accidentally caused with her wishes: Keiko found her back, much to her surprise, silently laughing with the most unusual person from she ever has thought she would do that with!

Hiei was silently glad.

He not only had now his sister knowing without him breaking his promise to Shigure, no he found also out by the way, that the detectives woman had a interesting and amusing imagination about her revenges!

Slowly he began to understand what had drowned Yusuke to her all the time.

He would not have been on her bad side now, as Yoko managed it to be with ease.

He only hoped he could watch the proud Kitzune when it happened to him!

More so, Hiei had seen her ring glow shortly right after she spoke out her wish.

After a few questions, Hiei and Keiko knew that the ring must have to do with this all somehow.

Suddenly a naughty smile creep on Hiei´s normally stony features: and he scarred Keiko immensely with it.

"I will not wish anything bad with it Hiei san!" she told him sternly, but to her surprise, the demon just nodded.

"I know that.

However, you do realise the Reikei will take this ring from you, into the very same second they will find it out? Wouldn't it be not better you would do something against it before they will surely do that?"

Keiko looked at the, in her opinion strange acting yokai uncertainly: what had Hiei in his mind?

"I only mean you should bind it on you and you only.

Therefore, no one other as you can use it! I know you well enough to know, that you will not live with the consequences if someone other use the ring to cause harm with it to us all!"

Hiei looked at her. She shows on her face a look of confusion and a little mistrust. He could perfectly understand her behave. Keiko was the last person who had a point to trust him. Not after, he had once kidnapped her.

He stood up and faced her.

"I assure you Keiko, I understand your mistrust in my person completely, but you must do something about this ring."

With that, Hiei removed his bandana and infiltrated her mind before she could react.

He did no harm to her; Hiei only showed her something about himself and her.

After a short wile, Hiei closed his third eye again.

Right as he had suspected it, the ring had protected the girl the entire time from have, her mind absorbed into his jagon.

"Amazing…" he silently whispered and looked to the now silent girl to his right.

Keiko was now completely stunned and confused at the same time.

She never would have thought that the silent and short-tempered yokai considered her as something near to his sister!

On top of that, that she would have been death right now if this was not so.

If she was the girlfriend of Yusuke: or not! Hiei had killed her.

Now she could understand his so unusual behave against her all the times better. She has ever wondered why…

"Why?"

Hiei only shake his head,

"I don't know. Maybe it is because you never tried to do any harm to my person…

Maybe it is because you were ever nice to everyone including myself.

I really don't know."

He confessed after awhile thinking about it.

It was hardly to hear for Keiko because Hiei spoke so low.

It seems to give Hiei an uneasy feeling to do this. He constantly looked nervously over his shoulders, that nobody other would hear him telling her this.

Keiko nodded and decided to let it fall for this time, Hiei would tell her why when he wanted it. Until then, she would simply relish his rare gift and do what he told her.

She knew, it was for her best.

She thought very serious about Hiei's request, then, after awhile the young woman nodded and began to tell Hiei what she had in mind.

The demon smirked at her choose of words, he knew that Koenma and the Reikei would have a major problem to get the ring from her after this wish!

More so, he would make sure that Keiko had enough protection to live out the consequents after the spirit realm found out about this treasure.

His only problem would be the detective.

Yusuke would not like his little plans for her, and besides that, Hiei's choose of Keiko's new protector!

Now that this was out, Hiei would do what he found it was the best for Keiko. Right as Hiei did it for Yukina too all the time and in the short demons opinion, Yusuke was not the best suitor for the young woman, not that Hiei disliked Yusuke or something like this. No, he reacted only as his kind did it to people they considered as family or someone under their charge.

Hiei found that the detective was too young to give Keiko what she needed and so he thought about a better suitor for her.

He only would have to talk a little with the person he had in mind, tell him a few things his jagon found accidentally in Keikos mind when he showed her a few things.

Hiei was sure that the person would take advantage of these new facts very quickly!

The yokai smiled secretly in his mind, Yusukes very own fault. Why must the detective leave such a female alone for so long with no protection? It was a wonder to the silent one that nothing has happen to Keiko in all the time!

"I wish that nobody other as me, or who I choose freely without any treats or harm, can use this ring! My next wish is, that no one could take this ring from death or alive!

Finally, I wish that never again, someone with a bad intention can use this ring for his or her benefits, or that someone can use it to cause trouble to the three realms! If it will be a human, a yokai, or a spirit doesn't matter."

Keiko spoke finally out aloud.

She smiled after she had done so; it gave Keiko a good feeling to do this. Hiei was right, she really wanted not to have to see and outlive the consequences, if the wrong person got this ring into his or her fingers!

Hiei nodded, this would do it for now.

However, right now, he had a silver kit to watch!

With that thought in mind, the yokai departed after a short nod to the girl, right through the same window he came originally into Keiko's room.

After Hiei's depart, Keiko thought about any single wish she has made into the last hours.

She searched for a way to remove the maddest affects on the people she loved, without to cause more trouble.

Nevertheless, Keiko found it would be better to leave it be for the moment. She would deal later with the consequents, it was better not to wake sleeping dragons!

"I only wished Hiei san would find his happiness." It came finally out of her in a low whispered tune after a while; "and that I would be loved. It is so lonely here sometimes, and Yusuke is never here for me.

I am so sorry Kurama Kun; I have caused you and Yoko san so much trouble!"

She was about to turn around to do her homework when she heard for the second time of this particular day, a voice suddenly answer to her from the window again.

"I am glad to hear that, Keiko chan! Honestly, Keiko, must it have been so much of it? Please, do not worry: I am not angry with you.

It must have been some kind of an accident surely. So could you please tell me what has happen here?"

Keiko blushed furiously, why must every yokai she knew, use her window to appear out of the nowhere!

That was not fair!

It was more important for the startled girl now how she could explain the human counterpart of Yoko Kurama why the hell she wished all the wishes she had wished!

Outside her window sat Hiei on the rooftop of her neighbourhood house and smirked.

Keiko was in deep trouble this time! He was sure the nice girl would learn his little lecture quit well, and it all would turn out nicely for the human female.

The human/ Kitzune, what ever the red head was now, would treat her right and maybe, (who knows?) his little other plan would work out faster as he thought!

Yusuke was too careless sometimes, and if it were right what Hiei heard shortly in the Makai before he came back, someone other would love it to have the young for itself. And was angry about the fact that Yusuke has someone here in the ningenkei.

Hiei would not let harm draw closer to Keiko in any way!

Hiei found it was better for all of them.

With that, the little yokai returned to his momentary favourite's soap opera and watched silently the squirming star into it with unmasked amusement, trying to find a way out of his self-made misery.

Actors?

Yoko Kurama!

And, Koenma junior!

Keiko really has interesting ideas to teach Yoko a little lesson!

Please, forget not to leave a review. I need them to survive!

Suryallee


End file.
